Sybil Danning
Sybil Danning (1949 - ) Film Deaths *''Bluebeard'' (1972) [Prostitute]: Impaled, along with Nathalie Delon, when Richard Burton drops a chandelier on both of them. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''The Red Queen Kills 7 Times (La Dama Rossa uccide sette volte; Blood Feast; Feast of Flesh; The Corpse Which Didn't Want to Die)'' (1972) [Lulu Palm]: Reportedly shot to death by Pia Giancaro after Sybil attempts to blackmail her. (Thanks to Johan) *''Albino (The Night of Askari; Whispering Death; Death in the Sun)'' (1976) [Sally]: Partially scalped after being raped by Horst Frank. Her body is shown again when her fiancé discovers her. (Nudity alert: Full frontal) *''Operation Thunderbolt (Halima)'' (1977) [Halima]: Machine-gunned across the chest and stomach by an Israeli commando during the raid on the terrorists' hideout. (Thanks to David) *''Cat in the Cage (1978)'' [Susan Khan]: Strangled by her stepson (Behrouz Vossoughi) after she goes downstairs to investigate a noise. (Nudity alert: Topless) *''Meteor'' (1979) [Swiss Girl Skier]: Buried alive by an avalanche when it crashes through the roof of the ski resort. *''Battle Beyond the Stars'' (1980) [Saint-Exmin]: Killed in an explosion when her spaceship is blown up during a battle. *''Day of the Cobra'' (1980) [Brenda]: Shot in the chest by Franco Nero. *''Kill Castro (Cuba Crossing; Sweet Dirty Tony)'' (1980) [Veronica]: Killed off-screen (exact method unclear, possibly strangled) during a struggle with Marie-Louise Gassen. We only see the start of the fight before the scene cuts away; when the scene cuts back, we see Sybil lying on the staircase as Marie-Louise escapes. *''Hercules'' (1983) [Ariadne]: Stabbed in the stomach when Lou Ferrigno throws his sword at her. Her body crumbles into dust afterwards. *''The Seven Magnificent Gladiators'' (1983) [Julia]: Stabbed in the back with a sword by an enemy warrior as she flirts with Brad Harris. *''Jungle Warriors'' (1984) [Angel]: Killed in an explosion after a grenade lands at her feet. *''Howling II: Your Sister Is A Werewolf'' (1985) [Stirba]: Stabbed in the stomach by Christopher Lee, unleashing supernatural forces that cause her to burst into flames. *''Halloween (2007)'' [Nurse Wynn]: Stabbed in the throat with a fork by Daeg Faerch in the Sanitarium; shown through the security camera monitor. (Thanks to Cody, Andrew, and Eric) *''Virus X'' (2010) [Danita Herrington]: Infected with the virus at the end of the movie. She dies off-screen. TV Deaths *''V: Visitor's Choice (1984)'' [Mary Kruger]: Reportedly killed in an explosion when Marc Singer, Michael Ironside and Faye Grant blow up the house where the Visitors are meeting; we only see the explosion from outside the house. (I haven't seen this episode myself.) (Thanks to PortsGuy) *'''Superboy: Succubus (1989) '[''Pamela Dare/Succubus]: Playing an immortal creature that absorbs life energy from humans. Dies when she absorbs too much energy from John Newton as she dwindles from her adult form to a teenager, a child and finally into a crystal. Gallery Nathaliedelon.jpg|Sybil Danning with Nathalie Delon in Bluebeard sybildanningdayofthecobra.png|Sybil Danning in Day of the Cobra sybildanningalbino.png|Sybil Danning in Albino Sybil Danning getting shot in The Red Queen Kills Seven Times.jpg|Sybil Danning getting shot in The Red Queen Kills Seven Times Sybil Danning death in The Red Queen Kills Seven Times.jpg|Sybil Danning death in The Red Queen Kills Seven Times Sybil Danning crime scene in The Red Queen Kills Seven Times.jpg|Sybil Danning crime scene in The Red Queen Kills Seven Times Sybil Danning in Hercules 1.jpg|Sybil Danning (stabbed) in Hercules 1 Sybil Danning in Hercules 2.jpg|Sybil Danning in Hercules 2 Sybil Danning in Hercules 3.jpg|Sybil Danning's body crumbling in Hercules 3 sybildanningsevenmagnificentgladiators.jpg|Sybil Danning in The Seven Magnificent Gladiators Sybil D_Virus X_3.jpg|Sybil Danning suffering from the effects of Virus X Danning, Sybil Danning, Sybil Danning, Sybil Category:Austrian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Blondes Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by child Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes in Prison Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:People murdered by Michael Myers